Kyrsides
Kyrsides is a continent in the world of Carokiiv in the Tides of Fate canon. The southernmost landmass of the planet, it is the ancestral home to all Elves and Dryads, and is known for it's various landscapes throughout it's land, despite the political intrigues that is very common throughout it. However, much of southern Kyrsides is well-known for it's lush greenery. History The Dawn Age The Modern Age Culture Geography The northern half of Kyrsides is known for it's various landscapes, in contrast to the southern half, which is mostly forest, and some of it being covered in snow due to being within close proximity to the south pole of the planet. The western portion of the north is known to have a more calmer area similar to that of dry forests and the occasional grass plains. Many Dusk Elves train here or settle duels of any kind, be it personal, political, or other forms of business. The central portion is more known for it's 'golden' fields, and is arguably the most fertile of Kyrsides' lands in terms of agricultural potential. The lands here are firmly under the control of the two most powerful High Elven clans, and Kyrsi City keeps a watchful eye on it's territory. The eastern portion is seen as the tropical zone of the continent. While little is known about it due to the constant secrecy of the Dark Elves, it is conjectured that the lands here hold valuable mineral and ore deposits that are yet to be discovered. One well-known location of such a deposit is the settlement of Port Kyrium. The southern half of Kyrsides is considered as the forested areas of the contient, and the home territory of the Dryads. It is known to be near-impenetrable by normal means of travel, and one can easily get lost without proper navigation. The southernmost tip of Kyrsides holds an elusive village that remains neutral from all politics, much like Port Kyrium, but many fear that both settlements, despite sharing the same distaste on politics, cannot stay out of it forever. Government As Kyrsides consists of more than one kingdom constantly warring with each other, the government of the southern continent varies from region to region. However, it is said that the most powerful government to exist within it's borders is ruled by the High Elves, mainly by the Asyrreion and Felsionn families. Eastern Kyrsides is known to be dominated by the Dark Elves, whom are also known to play heavily in the political world of the contient, while the Dusk Elves reside in the west, and also take part in the squabbles of the Constitutional Monarchies that dot the continent. Southern Kyrsides is considered as one of the more stable regions of the continent due to the mostly-pacifist Dryads. The government of the Dryads is unknown, but it is conjectured that they operate similarly to tribes, and will not hesitate to defend themselves when their lives are threatened. Military Due to their close ties to tradition, the entirety of Kyrsides' Military mostly consists of their personal armies and naval forces. It is currently unknown if the Kyrsian Military continued to utilize airships loaned from Setora, as there are no known records of them using airships since the end of the Setoran-Kyrsian Pact during the Tyrant-King's reign. In western Kyrsides, the Dusk Elves' military mostly consists of the ground forces and some cavalries. Their army is noted to be avid practitioners of Reinforcement, which further augmented their martial prowess in combat. Due to their natural talents in archery, they also possess the best ranks of archers and 'arcane rogues', with the latter ranks used heavily during guerilla tactics against larger oppositions. For the High Elves of central Kyrsides, their armies are known to have the most number of spellswords and battlemages due to their closer natural affinity to magic and incantations. As they possess powerful mages within their numbers, including Tactical-Class mages, some dislike the concept of cavalry forces due to how they make fresh targets for high-powered spells. In eastern Kyrsides, the Dark Elves also possess their own armies, whom are arguably well-trained in the art of guerilla warfare and possess a vast fleet of naval ships meant to take down or capture larger ones during raids, and even raid coastal cities and stage naval invasions. In addition to this, they are also said to possess an elite sect of covert operatives meant for political assassinations and other clandestine operations. For southern Kyrsides, the Dryads do not possess a modern army, but instead regiments of well-trained Rangers to combat invaders using their land as a homefield advantage. Their Rangers are arguably well-known to strike from the shadows, and are adept at archery, close-quarters combat, and assassination, as well as survival skills. Notable Locations Beastmaster's Village An elusive village not known by a large majority of the people in Carokiiv due to it's remote location. It is runned by various races, with a legendary Dryad Elder serving as it's chief and oldest hunter. Carina A port town north-east of Kyrsides well-known for it's fisheries. It is constantly guarded by it's local military due to the Vorwhals of it's region, which are known to be far more aggressive than it's other ilk. City of Makilinia A city that is considered the Elven equivalent of Highplain Village in Betoriv. It is controlled by the Dusk Elves, whom have firmly set their home there. Eridanus Much like Carina, Eridanus functions as a Port Town, except in the size of a city and is self-sufficient during times of crisis for a long time. It is also the capital of the Dark Elves. Fort Angler Situated in the west of Kyrsides, Fort Angler is manned by Elven military personnel and helps oversee the Onyx Coast as well as monitor the west of the contient for Betoric activity within it's shores. Fort Damascus The eastern counterpart of Fort Angler, and functions the same as a military fort. It is known to see less activity due to it facing nothing but the open ocean for most of it's time. Kyrsi City Considered as the 'center' of all Kyrsides and it's crown city, it is also home to Clan Felsionn, one of the most powerful High Elven families in their respective continent. As such, the city is considered High Elven in terms of rule and way of life. Onyx Coast Onyx Coast got it's name due to it's tendency to produce Onyx-like minerals, which is used for various materials that remain classified from the general public. It also functions as one of the only whaling cities in all of Kyrsides. Port Kyrium The richest port city in all of Kyrsides due to it's rich economy of fishing. The port city received it's name for being atop the only known deposit of a rare mineral known as Kyrium. The Redhills Considered a no-man's land for very good reason due to it's extreme hostility to most forms of life, and little is known about it aside from the legends that speak of it. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Places